Chapter 485
Mouten's News is the 485th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary * After capturing the Kokuyou Hills, Shin continued to build the fortress that the Zhao army was building during the war. * Mou Ten arrives one day and had a drink with Shin. He was really surprised that Shin killed Kei Sha. When he heard the news, he thought Shin would instantly become a general but then he heard the news of the Hi Shin Unit killing Kan Ki’s soldiers and threatening the general himself. Shin denies that clam and says that it was Kyou Kai who did it, which Kyou Kai commented that she had forgotten. * Back to business, Shin asked Mou Ten why he came here and Mouten responds by saying that he and the Gaku Ka Unit are there to take over in the fortress construction. * Shin is shocked and is not ready to hand over the project to Mou Ten. Ka Ryo Ten commented that he is much better than her in fortress construction. * Mou Ten followed up and said that HSU should take a rest from all the war. Shin refuses that but his men think otherwise. * Mouten suggests that Shin should get a wife during this time and Shin seems really shocked by this suggestion. * Shin continues to explain that he is not leaving as he knows that Zhao will try to retake the hills. Mou Ten then explains that Zhao is not the only state that is interested in going to war with Qin. To the far south, Chu had been gathering their armies near the Qin/Chu borders since Ka Rin took the helm as a prime minister. Mou Bu is currently there to defend against any Chu attacks. Go Hou Mei of Wei is also interested in recapturing Chioyou and Tou is being sent there to guard the area. According to reports, Han, Qi, and Yan are also looking to break the balance of power in China. The upcoming wars are definitely going to be larger in the next years to come. * With the possibility of large scale wars, Shou Hei Kun wants the Hi Shin Unit to take a break to prepare for these wars, to recuperate and evolve. Ten agrees as she thinks that there are indeed many weaknesses in Hi Shin Unit. Both the offense and defenses of the Hi Shin Unit are weak, which will become a huge problem when wars drag on. They also need to coordinate with Kyou Kai’s unit as well as getting some archer units. * Shin is convinced and decides to return and take a break. * Before leaving, Mou Ten also tells Shin that the court officials are the ones fighting the war now. They will determine the winners of the big wars through diplomacy. * Just as Mouten said, the court officials of all states are using all the tricks they have up their sleeves now. * Meanwhile, at a small city near the Zhao and Qi border, 3 men of significant importance met—Sai Taku of Qin, Great General and Prime Minister of Zhao, Ri Boku and the mysterious King Ou Ken of Qi. Characters Known Qin * Shin * Mou Ten Introduced Notes Trivia * The Hi Shin Unit is replaced by the Gaku Ka Unit in order to recover properly from the Koku You Campaign. * Shin's age was finally revealed. * Mou Ten asks Shin if he's interested in sowing his "roots" by accepting marriage proposals. Navigation *Kingdom Vol. 45 - Mangadex *Kingdom Vol. 45 - Mangapanda *Kingdom Vol. 45 - Kissmanga Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Category:Chapters